


Gator-aided

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of J2 Summer break comment-fic meme. The prompt was Jensen shouldn't find Jared's sweat as sexy as he does.   This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.  I do not own Jared or Jensen, just borrowed their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gator-aided

Title: Gator-aided  
Author: cillab42  
Genre: RPS/ AU  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 594  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: Part of J2 Summer break comment-fic meme. This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. I do not own Jared or Jensen, just borrowed their names.

 

The fact that Jensen hated mornings was no secret. Everyone he knew has teased him about this more often than he cared for. More than once, he has had to be drug from bed on cold winter mornings.

Summer, well was another animal. Summers meant Jared went for his early morning runs shirtless and there was no way he was going to miss that. Jared all sweaty, smelling musky and inviting.

If anything was worth getting up for, it was Jared, so Jensen set his alarm for this. He times it so he stumbles out of bed and has a half a pot of coffee in him so that he will at least be half-awake when Jared comes in from his run. The sight of Jared's toned tanned chest does the rest.

He is just finishing his second cup when he hears Jared enter the apartment. He looked up and watched as Jared made his way to the kitchen and head for the fridge to grab a cold sports drink.

"Good run?" Jensen manages to force the words past lips that suddenly go dry at the sight of Jared's head thrown back, guzzling down the sports drink. His eyes are riveted to the exposed column of his throat, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. The drink.

Setting the bottle on the counter, Jared leans against it and says something in answer to Jensen's question. At least Jensen thinks he is answering him.

He sees that the other man’s mouth is moving, but the blood rushing in his ears at the sight of a single bead of sweat that chose that moment to drop from Jared's chin to his chest prevents him from hearing it.

He unconsciously licks his lips as he watches it roll down between the two well-developed pectoral muscles and on down the middle of those glorious abs that Jensen has wanted to touch forever.

His breath hitches in his throat as that bead of sweat goes into Jared's belly button. It takes all of his will power not to drop to his knees, lick it out, and let his tongue complete the journey it started.

Before he can tear his eyes away, gravity takes pity on him and the bead of sweat continues to slowly make its way down Jared's happy trail and vanish in the top of his shorts.

The moan is out of his mouth before he can bite it back, so he does not dare look up. He has hidden this need, this want from Jared for years only to be outed by a bead of sweat. Fuck!  
"Jensen!" Jared commanded, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" he answered unsure and scared of what Jared was going to say. He knew that there was no confusion as to what that moan meant, of he wanted from Jared.

Forcing himself to look at Jared, his eyes went wide in surprise. He hears Jared saying something, but he still can't make it out because this time he is blinded by the smile Jared is giving him.

 

Before Jensen could react, Jared was walking out of the kitchen, but he stopped then turned slightly and threw a grin over his shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?"


End file.
